Return of the Celestials
by madcow1437
Summary: Two extremely force sensitive beings appear on Coruscant. Who are they and where did they come from? More importantly can they change the fate of the galaxy? Takes place during Attack of the Clones. I will probably continue through the Clone Wars and Revenge of the Sith.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In the peaceful halls of the Jedi Temple, sunlight danced through the seemingly endless rows of pillars, casting shimmering patterns on the floor. The temple's inhabitants milled about in small groups, conversing in low voices. Amongst these Jedi were the famed Jedi Council Members, Obi wan Kenobi and Mace Windu, along with the Grand Master himself, Yoda. The Jedi were currently engaged in a deep discussion about Obi Wan's apprentice.

"I am concerned for my Padawan," Obi Wan confessed, "He is not ready to be given this assignment on his own yet."

"The Council is confident in its decision, Obi Wan." Yoda croaked as he floated next to Kenobi. The hum of the ancient Jedi's hover device mixed with the soft swishing of their robes. The coarse fabric came in various shades of brown and occasionally black, and quite befitted their monastic lifestyle.

"The boy has exceptional skills." Master Windu said thoughtfully. His voice echoed ominously in the cavernous halls of the temple.

"But he still has much to learn master." Obi Wan insisted, "His abilities have made him, well, arrogant." The rhythmic sound of their sturdy combat boots meeting the carpet ceased as the masters stopped walking.

"Yes, yes, A flaw more and more common among Jedi. Mmm…too sure of themselves they are, even the older, more experienced ones." Yoda closed his eyes in concentration.

"What is it master?" Obi Wan asked.

"A disturbance in the force, yes." The master replied. Then the Jedi felt it. The force swelled and swirled violently somewhere nearby. The force nexus expanded and then vanished, leaving a small bright speck. Whispers stirred in the formerly serene halls of the temple, as Jedi turned from their duties in surprise.

"What was that?" Obi wan gasped.

"Some kind of force nexus?" Mace pondered. The dark skinned Jedi Master furrowed his brow in confusion. "But it should be impossible for one to form so quickly, and disappear just as fast."

"No." Yoda said. "A force nexus this was not. Cause this disturbance only a force wielder could."

"Then we should locate the source immediately. Whatever or whomever caused it could be dangerous. Our vision is becoming more and more clouded. Perhaps this has something to do with that." Obi Wan concluded.

"Indeed." Mace said.

"It occurred near the senate building." Mace said, reaching out in the force to locate the last traces of the disturbance.

"You don't think..." Obi Wan trailed off.

"Yes. Close to the threat Anakin is." Yoda confirmed Obi Wans suspiscions.

"I will find him without delay master." Obi Wan hurried off, nearly knocking over several disgruntled knights.

He raced to the hangar bay. The room was illuminated by light fixtures built into the wall and arranged in groups of three. They weren't very bright, and the room didn't get much natural light, except from the large opening at one end of the cavernous room, which opened to the magnificent city that was Coruscant.

The ships and speeders were shrouded in gloom. Maintenance droids scurried about, working diligently. They were fiddling with several Jedi Starfighters which, from the various burn marks, looked as if they had been damaged in a space battle of some kind.

Obi Wan spotted a Jedi Knight loading his purple astronomic into another star fighter that seemed to be in much better condition. A few padawans tinkered with a speeder.

Obi Wan headed toward their corner of the garage, which was occupied by a large selection of airspeeders. He quickly selected a craft, and hopped in. A green logo indicated the speeder had been manufactured by SoroSuub Corporation. Anakin would have been able to name the model and list each and every capability, but Obi Wan knew very little about ships. He hated flying.

Kenobi started the engine and the repulsorlifts came to life. The speeder shot out of the hangar and joined the rest of the crafts clogging the airways of Coruscant.

The planet was an ecumenopolis. In other words, the entire surface was covered in one worldwide metropolis, called Galactic City. The center of the galaxy. Obi Wan weaved through the over crowded skylanes, zipping past enormous Coruscanti skyscrapers one after another. The wind whistled through the open cockpit of his speeder and whipped his coppery hair around. Kenobi steered his craft toward the Senate District. Time to find Anakin.


	2. Chapter 2

Anakin stared out at the skyline of Coruscant from Senator Amidala's immaculate apartment. Her quarters were spacious and had many large windows, offering a fine view of Galactic City. The walls and carpet were a soft blue, with white and gold accents.

The Senator from Naboo had come to Coruscant in order to campaign against the Military Creation Act. Increasing successions from the Galactic Republic had resulted in the creation of the bill, which authorized the creation of and Army of the Republic to aid the Jedi and security forces in keeping the peace.

Padme Amidala was a leader of the opposition for this bill, and an attempt on her life had caused the vote to be postponed. Now, despite her protests, she was being sent offworld with Padawan Anakin Skywalker as her Jedi Protector.

The young man listened in on Padme's conversation with Jar Jar Binks in the arched door way. Jar Jar was a representative of the Gungan race, who also hailed from Naboo. The amphibious creature was known for being naive and clumsy, and Anakin knew from personal experience that this was quite true. He wondered idly if Padme was making a mistake leaving him in charge.

"Mesa honored to be taking on this'a heavy burden." Jar Jar said with an odd accent, "Mesa accept this with moi moi humility, and uhh…"

"Jar Jar," Padme cut him off, much to Anakin's relief, "I don't wish to hold you up. I'm sure you have a great deal to do."

"Of course, milady." The tall humanoid bowed and departed.

Padme turned and strode briskly past Anakin. "I do not like this idea of hiding." She snapped as the rather extensive amounts of fabric in her elegant purple dress twirled with her rapid movement.

"Don't worry," the Jedi Padawan assured her, "Now that the Council has ordered an investigation, it won't take Master Obi Wan long to find this bounty hunter." Padme found his tone annoyingly calm. She strode over to her rather lavish walk in closet and began to help one of her handmaidens gather her belongings for her upcoming trip.

"I haven't worked for a year to defeat the Millitary Creation Act to not be here when its fate is decided!" She seethed, as she packed her suit case.

Anakin looked at the ground. "Sometimes we must let go of our pride and do what is requested of us." He looked back at the senator.

"Anakin," she turned from her task to look at him, "You've grown up."

"Master Obi Wan manages not to see it." He said as he strolled over to a low table in front of a window, where window cleaning droids were hard at work. He bent to pick up a metal sphere. He abruptly put it down with a startled expression.

"Anakin?" Padme was interrupted by a brilliant flash of light. When they regained their vision, they were startled by the sight of a young woman, 15 or 16, collapsed on the floor of Padme's apartment. Her shimmering golden hair pooled around her face. She was garbed in a pale blue tunic, with a collar that came nearly up to her ears. She wore baggy black pants and gray boots. Around her shoulders and spread out beneath her was a gray cloak. A matching gray belt was wound around her waist, and clipped on to the belt was the hilt of a lightsaber. Anakin staggered backward.

"Anakin, whats wrong? What happened? Is she a jedi?" Padme was full of questions.

Anakin shook his head as if to clear his mind. "I don't know."

"Is she okay?" Padme approached the girl.

"Be careful she could be dangerous."

Padme bent over to check her pulse anyway. The girl sprang to her feet backing away. Padme step back in surprise "Who are you?" Anakin demanded.

"Luna, Luna Anaro." The girl answered. Her sparkling blue eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Who are you?"

"Anakin Skywalker." She seemed to remember something, and glanced around the room as if looking for something or someone. She whirled around.

"Where is he?" She asked her eyes full of panic.

"Who?" Padme inquired, her expression confused.

"Rowan!" Luna called. When she received no response she turned to Anakin her anger exuded through the force. "Where is he?" She cried. "What have you done with him?!"

Bewildered, Anakin tried to speak, but suddenly he couldn't breath. He clutched at his throat. Padme screamed. He couldn't feel the floor beneath him. He was floating. The girls hand was raised, her fist clutching the air. She was choking him. Anakin began to panic.

"Sith!" she exclaimed glancing at his lightsaber.

"Not…sith…" Anakin managed gasping for air. Padme could only watch, frozen in place. Her horror evident on her face.

Anakin was saved by another flash of light, and the appearance of a young man. He was probably about Luna's age, and his attire was similar to her's. His dark hair was short, and he also had a lightsaber. Luna dropped Anakin, and he fell to the floor in a heap. "Rowan!" She exclaimed. She raced to his side checking his for injuries. Anakin moved forward, and she hissed leaping in front her friend. She drew her lightsaber and ignited the pale blue blade. Anakin raised his hands in a defensive posture.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He tried to reassure her.

"Lying sith!" She cried.

"I'm not a sith!" he insisted. He showed her his blue blade. She still looked suspicious.

"Mind if I check?" She asked, eyeing him warily.

He looked confused. "What?"

"You know, check your mind?"

She wanted to read his thoughts Anakin realized. After his previous experience with this mysterious force user, he was surprised she'd asked permission. Then again she probably needed him to take down his shields to gain access to his mind. Anakin wasn't sure he wanted her poking around in his head, however, it seemed to be the only way she would believe him. After a moment of hesitation he agreed.

"Fine, but be careful please." He lowered his mental shields. He almost fell over as he felt her presence in his mind. He shifted his weight back and forth as he endured the uncomfortable feeling of Luna poking about in his mind. After he was sure she had seen enough to know he was no sith, he flung her out and his mental shields slammed shut. Padme stood watching the proceedings. She was obviously confused and bewildered by what was happening.

"You are a Jedi." Without warning, the girl sank to the ground in a faint.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Chapter 3

Obi Wan burst into the senator's apartment. Anakin and Padme were staring at two figures collapsed on the floor. He could sense their confusion and anxiety.

"Master!" Anakin exclaimed.

"Anakin, what happened?"

"I swear it wasn't my fault master! They appeared out of nowhere. There was a flash of light and the girl was laying on the floor. She thought I was a sith and tried to strangle me! Then he appeared. I finally convinced her I was a Jedi and she fainted."

"Do you know their names?"

"The girl's name is Luna and Rowan is the other one, I think." Padme cut in.

Obi Wan took a closer look at the two beings on Padme's floor. One was male and the other obviously female.

"They must be brought to the temple right away; Yoda thinks they are force wielders." Obi Wan informed them.

"Force wielders?!" Anakin said incredulously, "But I thought force wielders were extinct!" He frowned, and nudged one of them with his boot. "They look human to me."

"Well, let's get them to the transport." Obi Wan said. He turned to Padme. "I'm afraid Anakin won't be back until we've met with the council. They will want to hear his account of what happened."

Padme nodded. "I need to finish packing anyway."

"Thank you for your understanding, senator." Obi Wan said as he scooped up Luna. "We will see you later." Anakin hoisted Rowan over his shoulder. The Jedi put the two youth in the back of Obi Wans speeder and headed to the temple at top speed.

Anakins mind raced. Force Wielders! At first he was jealous. He currently had the highest midichlorian count at the temple, and thus the strongest conection to the force, but certainly force wielders would have more midichlorians than him. Many people thought he was the chosen one, meant to bring balance to the force, but wouldn't these beings be far more powerful than him. Was it possible that one of them was the true chosen one. _But I'm only thinking of myself_. He tried to imagine what finding force wielders would mean to the whole Jedi order. They were obviously trained to use the force, they even had light sabers. Did force wielders have their own order? And how did they get here? Teleportation?

He remembered how Luna had tried to choke him. Wasn't that a dark side technique? Their force signatures didn't seem dark, in fact it was just the opposite. He frowned and glanced at the two beings in the back of the speeder. They couldn't have two sith force wielders running around Coruscant. If they were sith it would probably be best if they simply killed them right away before things got out of hand.

"Master," He began, "The girl, Luna, she used a force choke on me. Isn't that a dark side technique."

Obi Wan frowned. "Force choke? It is mainly used by sith, but it can also be done by Jedi on occasion. Was she drawing on the dark side when she used it on you?"

Anakin blushed. "Well, actually I'm not sure." Obi Wan raised his eyebrows. "I was kind of panicking at that point." Anakin admitted. Obi Wan chuckled. "Hey! You would be too if a strange girl appeared out of nowhere, insisted you tell her what you had done with someone you'd never heard of before, accused you of being a sith, and used the force to squeeze the life out of you!"

"I admit, that is a terrifying situation." Obi Wan said as they pulled up to the temple's main entrance. A throng of Jedi were curiously awaiting their arrival. Luna and Rowan were floated into the temple on repulsorlift stretchers. Healers shooed away the crowd, and the curious Jedi strained to catch a glimpse of the mysterious force wielders, as they were whisked away to the Halls of Healing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Chapter 4

Anakin waited with the Jedi Council Members for the force wielders to come around. They had decided he should be there to greet them when they woke up because Luna had already met him and now seemed to believe he was a Jedi. The two beings did indeed seem to be some type of force wielder. After doing a blood test, Vokara Che, the Chief Healer, had told them that although they appeared human, their genetic make-up was slightly different making them near-human. Their midichlorian readings were off the chart. She had not been able to find anything wrong with the pair, they just seemed to be rather exausted. Anakin sighed impatiently. Master Che stepped out of the patients room.

"The male, Rowan, shows signs of waking." she informed them. Finally! Anakin thought, as he rose and followed the blue Twi'lek into the room. Anakin was greeted by sterile white walls and the steady beeping of medical equipment as entered the chamber. On the bed, Rowan stirred. His eyes fluttered open and he groaned. He sat up and clutched his head.

"Jedi?" He mumbled, glancing at Anakin.

"Hey? Whats going on?" Luna was awake too. She sat up and frowned at the wires and tubes sticking out of her arms. She grabbed a fistful and yanked.

"Hey!" One of the healers cried. Anakin stifled a laugh. He felt the same way when he was in the infirmary. Luna hopped out of bed.

"I remember you." She said to Anakin. "You're a Jedi!"

"It took you long enough to figure it out." He retorted, rubbing his neck.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that, I thought you were sith."

"No kidding." Anakin mumbled.

"So is this the Jedi temple?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Did you hear that Rowan, it worked!" She told her friend excitedly. Rowan still sat there a pained expression on his face.

"Hey, are you okay?" Anakin asked.

"I have the worst headache of my life!" He groaned.

"Really?" Luna frowned. "I'm just starving!"

"Well, food will have to wait, because the Jedi Council wants to meet with you immediately." Anakin informed them. He was just getting more and more confused. What had worked?

"Yeah, I guess so." Luna agreed. "Take us to your leaders!" She grinned.

Luna and Rowan stood before the Council.

"Rowan Sarlan and Luna Anaro, mmm..." Yoda said. "Many questions have we. Tell us your story first you will."

Rowan began. "Is it safe to presume that the you have all heard of the celestials and how they disappeared from the galaxy?" He glanced around the room as the masters nodded their heads. "Many people believed they died out, or merged themselves with the force." He closed his eyes and sighed. "That is not true. We are the last of the celestials."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Chapter 5

The Jedi Council stared at the two beings in front of them.

"I know that you are all probably thinking of all the legends and myths surrounding Celestials." Luna said. "You know, immortal, immensely powerful, all-knowing, the keepers of balance in the force. All that was true once. We did our best to mantain order in the galaxy. However, there came a time when the force began to lead us in a new direction. It told us to go into hiding, to retreat to the far reaches of the galaxy. So we did. We hid somewhere we would never be found. It is a nameless place, and cannot be reached by any ship. To get there our ancestors used the force technique called teleportation. It was difficult to travel such a long distance, and those who could not perform the technique did indeed merge themselves with the force. And there we hid for many millenia, doing our best to mantain the balance in the force from afar. Overtime, our powers diminished. Our people began to die. We were no longer immortal. We were no longer all-knowing. It became harder and harder to guide the path of the galaxy. Still we continued to teach and pass on our knowledge of the force and the galaxy so that there would always be Celestials to keep the balance. Months ago, a strange illness began to affect our people. Never before had we been ill. We had seen other races sicken and die, but never had we been affected. Our great masters died first. Then others began to die. Those strongest in the force went first. We soon realized that it was a force related illness. Those of us still alive withdrew from the force immediately. For many it was to late, and without the force the others died. The force had been a part of them for to long, they relied on it. Only Rowan and I survived. We were the youngest of our people and had hardly begun our training. We were not yet immersed in the force enough for the malady to affect us."

Then Rowan picked up their tale. "We were trapped in exile on a world we could not escape. We carefully began to open ourselves to the force again. We needed its guidance. We were relieved when after a few days we still lived. We spent long hours communing with the force to determine its will. Finally we recieved an answer. We needed to learn the technique that had brought our ancestors here. The force also guided us in building our lightsabers, saying that we would need them where we were going. The force told us to find the chosen one, a Jedi destined to bring true balance to the force. After we were sure the force was done instructing us, we attempted to use the force technique of teleportation. Then we woke up here." The Celestials stood waiting for the Counsel's verdict. They realized that their story was somewhat far-fetched.

Yoda spoke. "Believe you I do. Help the chosen one bring balance to the force you will." The other Council members nodded in agreement.

"The Council confers on both of you the title of Jedi Knight." Mace Windu said.

"We are honored." Rowan said.

"You are dismissed. Anakin will show you to your quarters."

"Wait! But we need your help!" Rowan pleaded. "Who is the chosen one, and how are we to help him?"

"Revealed in time the answers will be. Go now." Yoda said.

The Celestials bowed to the masters and exited.

"Here to help the chosen one they are." Yoda said thoughtfully.

"Yes." Ki-adi-mundi agreed.

"Perhaps we should send one of them with Anakin." Mace decided.

"Mmm...yes. Go with Obi Wan the other will."

The other council members nodded in agreement

Anakin waited impatiently for Luna and Rowan to finish with the council. He had hoped that the council would allow him to hear their story as well. He sighed. What was taking so long. Finally the doors slide open with a hiss, and his new friends stepped out.

"Hi Anakin. I guess your supposed to show us to our quarters now. At least that's what Windu said." Rowan told him.

"Oh...sure. I know where some empty rooms are."

"Great, and after that is it okay if we go grab something to eat. Like I said before, I'm starving."

Anakin laughed at her. "Hey! Its true!" She whined crossing her arms over her chest. Rowan sighed and rolled his eyes.

"You sure don't act like great and powerful force wielders." He commented as they began walking.

"We're _not _great and powerful force wielders." Rowan informed him matter-of-factly. "We're just force wielder kids who've barely begun their training."

"Oh. So you're not like 600 year old beings with immortality and eternal youth."

"No stupid." Luna said sounding exasperated. "True, our ancestors had immortality and eternal youth, as well as all the knowledge of the universe." She continued smugly. Anakin raised his eyebrows.

"Who were your ancestors anyway?"

"We are the last of the Celestials." Luna smirked. Anakin's jaw dropped.

"Seriously?!"

"Thats right." Luna said. Rowan sighed, exasperated by her smug attitude.

"Aren't you supposed to keep balance in the force then." He asked.

"Yeah," Rowan sighed, "But we haven't been doing a very good job. We went into hiding millenia ago, and we've been having a hard time ever since. We've lost nearly all our powers. All the rest of our people were killed by a plague this year. We're the last. Now we're supposed to help the Jedi keep order."

"How did you get here though?" Anakin asked, as he lead them toward the north-east corner of the temple where the accommodation sector lay.

"Teleportation." Luna said simply.

The group had arrived at the Knight's Billet, a spacious dormitory for young knights. The Anakin lead them past various curious Jedi toward the sleeping chambers. Rowan peered down a hallway and spotted a large transparisteel window. Through the clear pane, he could see a pair of Jedi engaged in a spar.

He would have liked to stop and watch the match, but Anakin strode past quickly. They also passed a snack galley, and Luna's stomach growled angrily. Rowan and Anakin snickered, and she scowled at them. Anakin gestured to two doors.

"Great!" She said, "Now lets get something to eat."

"This way." Anakin lead them to the nearest refectory. The dining hall was filled with trestle tables flanked by benches. Holodisplays on the walls kept the Jedi up to date on the news across the galaxy. Droids bustled about cleaning up dishes and disposing of waste. "Here we are. Do you think you can find your way back? I must find my master."

"Sure. See ya later." Rowan said waving.

Anakin left his friends in the dinning hall and headed to find Obi Wan.


	6. Chapter 6

Anakin found Obi Wan in their quarters.

"I have new for you." He told him. "Luna will be accompanying you on your mission."

"What? Why Master?"

"Well someone needs to keep an eye on her, and she is already familiar with you. Rowan will be helping me find the assasin. I suggest you find them. We will be leaving soon."

"Yes Master."

* * *

A silver transport pulled into the docking bay. Inside, Senator Amidala was saying goodbye to her handmaiden, Dorme, and Captian Typho, her body guard.

"Be safe milady." Typho said.

"Thank you captian. Take good care of Dorme; the threat's on you two now."

"He'll be safe with me." Dorme told her with a smile. Then a tear trickled down her cheek.

"You'll be fine." Padme encouraged her softly.

"Its not me milady. I worry about you." She said with concern. "What if they realize you've left the capitol?"

Padme turned to Anakin and Luna. "Then my Jedi protectors will have to prove how good they are."

Mean while, Obi Wan was lecturing Anakin and Luna.

"Don't do anything with out first consulting myself or the Council."

"Yes Master." Anakin said. Obi Wan nodded.

"I'll get to the bottom of this plot quickly milady." Obi Wan addressed Padme. "You'll be back here in no time."

"I'll be most grateful for your speed." She said with a nod.

"Its time to go." Anakin said.

"May the force be with you both." Obi Wan said to Anakin and Luna.

"May the force be with _you." _Luna said to Obi Wan and Rowan. She looked at the ground. Suddenly she flung herself on Rowan, embracing him. "I'll see you soon." She said as he returned her hug.

"May the force be with you." He murmured. Then he grinned. "You certainly need it." She laughed, and followed Anakin and Padme off the transport.

"Suddenly I'm afraid." Padme admited.

"This is my first assignment on my own. I am too." Anakin told her.

"Hey! Don't I count?" Luna complained. Anakin grinned.

"I meant that there's no master to boss me around." He said.

"I can boss you around." She said, pretending to pout. Anakin and Padme just laughed at her.

* * *

"I hope he doesn't try anything foolish." Obi Wan said.

"I'd be more concerned about her doing something." Typho told him.

"You're both wrong." Rowan chimed in. "Luna's the one to worry about." He grinned.


	7. Chapter 7

"Where are we going?" Rowan asked Obi Wan as they walked through the comercial district of Coco town.

"We are going to find out where this dart came from." Obi Wan showed him a saberdart.

"In a diner?" Rowan said sceptically as they entered a small diner. The diner was full of seedy-looking costumers of many species.

"Visitors to see you honey." A silver and pink droid said. "Jedi by the looks of em'."

"Obi Wan!" A large four armed humanoid in a dirty apron exclaimed from behind the counter.

"Hello Dex." Obi Wan said grinning.

"Take a seat I'll be right with ya." Obi Wan and Rowan slide into an empty booth with red cushions.

"Want a cup of Jawa Juice?" The robotic waiter asked.

"I'll take one."

"Make that two please." Obi Wan said.

Dex came waddling around the counter and embraced Obi Wan enthusiastically. "And who's this?"

"This is my friend Rowan."

"A friend of Obi Wan's is a friend of mine." Dexter said shaking his hand heartily. He eased himself into the booth with a groan.

"So my friends, what can I do for ya'." He asked.

"You can tell us what this is." Obi Wan pulled out the dart and placed it on the table infront of the Besalisk.

"Wow! What da' ya know! I ain't seen one o' these since I was prospecting on subterrel, beyond the outer rim." The alien said in his deep, gravely, voice.

"Where did it come from?" Rowan asked as the waiter handed them their Jawa Juices.

"This baby belongs to them cloners. What you got here is a Kamino saber dart." Obi Wan took a sip of his juice.

"I wonder why it didn't show up in the analyasis archives." Obi Wan wrinkled his brow, and stared out the window thoughtfully.

"Its the funny little cuts on the side that give it away." Dex poked the dart around in his enourmous hand. "Those analyasis droids only focus on symbols." He said handing the saberdart back to Obi Wan. "I should think that you Jedi would have more respect for the difference between knowledge...and wisdom." The alien chuckled.

"Well if droids could think there'd be none of us here would there?" Obi Wan joked.

"Kamino..." Rowan said thoughtfully, "I've never heard of it."

"Is it in the Republic?" Obi Wan asked studying the dart.

"No, no, its beyond the outer rim." He reached up to rub his chin. "I'd say about 12 parsecs outside the Rishi Maze. Should be easy to find. Even for those droids in your archives." He took a sip of his drink. "These Kaminoans, they keep to themselves. They're cloners. Damn good ones too."

"Cloners...are they friendly?" Obi Wan asked, and Rowan leaned forward in his seat.

"Well it depends."

"On what?" Rowan prodded.

"On how good your manners are...and how big your uhh...pocket book is." He chuckled ominously.

"So whats our next move?" Rowan asked as they left the diner.

"I say we pay a visit to these Kaminoans." Obi Wan answered.


	8. Chapter 8

Rowan and Obi Wan sat in the Jedi archives surrounded by shelves and selves of holo-books.

"I can't find it anywhere!" Rowan complained. "Please tell me you're having better luck."

"I'm afraid not." Obi Wan said studying screen on his computer terminal. "There is absolutely no trace of the system."

"Perhaps the librarian can help us." Rowan said. "I'm getting tired of this." Obi Wan pressed the call button on the side of the terminal.

Rowan got up to stretch his legs. "This is ridiculous! We've been looking for this kriffing planet for over an hour!"

"Quiet. Here comes Jocasta Nu. She won't be pleased if she hears you cursing in her archives."

"Did you call for assistance?" The librarian asked. She looked very prim and proper. Her gray hair was pulled back in a neat bun, away from her angular features. Her tan robes bore the symbols of Ansata, a testimony to her devotion to knowledge and learning.

"Yes we did." Obi Wan said.

"Are you having a problem Master Kenobi?" She said tersely.

"We are looking for a planetary system called Kamino." Rowan informed her. The librarian looked him up and down as if evaluating him. Rowan decided he didn't like this woman very much.

"And who may this be?" She asked.

"This is Jedi Knight Rowan."

"I don't recognize him." She said dubiously.

"He's been away from the temple for some time."

"As I was saying," Rowan interupted. "The system doesn't show up anywhere on the archive charts. We've been searching for hours."

"Kamino...its not a system I'm familiar with." She said turning her attention to the screen. "Are you sure you have the right coordinates."

"Of course we're sure!" Rowan cried. He was completely and utterly exasperated.

"No need to shout." Jocasta said with irritation. Rowan sighed. Obi Wan sent him a look of displeasure.

"According to our sources it sould appear here," He pointed to an area on the star map. "just south of the Rishi Maze."

Jocasta Nu tapped in some numbers on the keypad and the screen zoomed in on the area. She shook her head. "I hate to say it, but it looks like the system you're searching for doesn't exist."

"Impossible." Rowan said taking a closer look at the map. "The archives must be incomplete." He said confidently.

The librarian looked down her nose at Rowan. "If an item does not appear in our records, it does not exist." She said shortly. She marched away to help a youngling.

"Well now you've done it." Obi Wan said as he watched Jocasta's retreating figure. "There's no way she'll help us now."

"It doesn't matter. Its obvious Kamino isn't in the archives." Rowan crossed his arms. "Now what?"

"I don't know." Obi Wan said sitting back in his chair and staring at the star map as if deep in thought.


	9. Chapter 9

The onboard the freighter where Padme, Anakin and Luna traveled as refuges, it was dinner time. The many refugees sat on the floor, or on crates and barrels. A many armed droid scolded Artoo for taking food.

"Hey you! No droids. Get out a' here."

Artoo headed back to Padme and the Jedi. Anakin and Padme were seated around a crate, and Luna was perched on a stack of boxes behind them. She was the only one really eating. Anakin was pretending to eat, but he was really staring at Padme, who was only picking at her food.

"Thank you Artoo." Padme said as he placed a piece of cake on her plate. "It must be difficult, having sworn your life to the Jedi." She said to Anakin. "Not being able to visit the places you like, or do the things you like."

"Or be with the people you love." He finnished.

Padme looked up from her plate. "Are you allowed to love? I thought that was forbidden for a Jedi." She said with a hint of a smile.

Anakin looked at his hands. "attachment is forbidden. possession is forbidden. But compassion, which I would define as unconditional love, is central to a Jedi's life." He smiled widely. "So you might say that we are encouraged to love."

"What about you?" Padme turned to Luna.

"Whats that?" Luna asked looking up from her meal.

"What do you thing about the Jedi's no attachment rule?" Padme asked.

"That one? I think its stupid." She said unabashedly.

"Stupid?" Padme raised her eyebrows.

"Yes. I can do what I want, _love _who I want, and the Council can't stop me."

Anakin laughed "I've always wanted to hear a Jedi say that."

"Its true." Luna insisted. "I will do what I want. The council doesn't ever have to know." She said smugly.

"Aren't you afraid I'll speak with the council about your...uhh...rebelious attitiude?" Anakin asked.

"No. I think that deep down you feel the same way."

* * *

Rowan and Obi Wan were at a loss. Kamino was nowhere to be found in the archives.

"No what do you suggest?" Rowan asked.

"I think we should pay a visit to Yoda. If anyone can help us, he can." Rowan wasn't sure how the little green Jedi master could help them find a missing planet, but he didn't have any better ideas.

"Lead the way." Rowan followed Obi Wan through the Jedi temple to where Yoda was teaching a class of younglings. The children towered over the Jedi Master. They were practicing their blaster defense abilities. A training remote hovered in front of each child firing low energy plasma blasts as they practiced deflecting the bolts with their lightsabers. The younglings wore helmets that covered their eyes, so that they had to rely on the force to guide their actions.

"Reach out. Sense the force. Use your feelings you must." Obi Wan and Rowan entered. "Younglings! Younglings!" Yoda called, and they deactivated their lightsabers and lifted their helmets. "Visitors we have."

"Hello masters." A chorus of childish voices said in unison.

"Hello." Obi Wan turned to Yoda. "I'm sorry to disturb you master."

"Of what help can I be?" Yoda asked leaning on his staff.

"We're looking for a planet described to us by an old friend of mine. I trust him, but the systems don't show in the archives."

"Mmmm...Lost a planet they have. How embarrassing, how embarrassing" Yoda said to the giggling younglings. Rowan chuckled too.

"Liam, the shade." Yoda said to the youngling nearest the window, and he closed the shades dimming the room. "Gather round the map reader. Clear your minds. Find the wayward planet we will." Obi Wan placed a small transparent sphere on top of the pole that rose from the floor. It glowed, filling the room with bright dots signifying stars and planets. Rowan moved across the room.

"It should be around here." He said pointing to a spot. "All the stars in the area are being pulled toward this spot, but the planet is gone."

"Mmm...gravity's silloehtte remains, but the star and all the planets, disappeared they have. How can this be?" He looked around at the younglings surrounding him. "A thought? Anyone?"

A young boy piped up "Master? Because someone erased it from the archive memory."

"Of course!" Rowan murmured. "Its so obvious!"

"Mmm... Truly wonderful the mind of a child is. Go to the center of gravity's pull and find your planet you will." The lights came back on, and Obi Wan used the force to call the orb on the map reader to him. "The data must have been erased."

"But Master Yoda, who could empty information from the archives? Thats impossible isn't it?"

"Dangerous and disturbing this puzzle is." Yoda rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Only a Jedi could have erased those files. But who and why, harder to answer."

"What if Kamino isn't the only planet that has been erased?" Rowan asked. "What if there are others?"

"Look into this we will." Yoda said. "Find out what else has been erased. Go now. May the force be with you."


End file.
